Aisu Kurimu
by nakashima eru
Summary: Si jenius berhati dingin ternyata bisa lembut hatinya. Selembut es krim hanya untuk seorang 'kouhai' yang biasa-biasa saja.


**Aisu Kurimu**

by Nakashima Eru

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © Hajime Isayama

**Rated T**

**Warning:** OOC, Typos, Gaje and other faults

**Oneshot**

Tampaknya perpustakaan sekolah memang agak sepi jika waktu pulang telah tiba. Hanya anak-anak yang menyandang gelar 'kutu buku' saja yang terlihat masih berkutat disana. Entah untuk meminjam buku, mengembalikan, membaca atau bahkan sekedar mengerjakan PR.

Tak ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata beriris hijau sedang mengamati gerak-gerik seorang siswa yang saat itu sedang serius berusaha mengambil buku di rak bagian atas. Entah malang atau apalah itu, siswa tersebut mempunyai tinggi tidak lebih dari 160 cm. si pemilik iris hijau merasa kasihan melihatnya.

Namun, dari semua pengamatan yang telah ia lakukan, dia tahu bahwa siapa pun orang yang 'sok' berhubungan dengannya akan disambut dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk. Apalagi dirinya, yang merupakan siswa kelewat biasa-biasa saja dan mendadak mau 'sok' membantunya.

DAK!

Sebuah buku tebal menghantam kepala Eren. Ya, Eren Jaeger. Itulah nama si pemilik iris hijau.

Masih me-loading pikirannya, ia tengak-tengok ke seluruh isi perpustakaan mencari tahu siapa gerangan pelempar buku.

"Hoi! Kau penguntit?" suara bass dari belakang yang sontak sukses mengagetkan Eren.

Rivaille, sang pemilik tinggi 160-an tiba-tiba telah berdiri dengan kokohnya di belakang Eren.

Eren mengutuk spekulasi berlebihannya yang barusan sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok idolanya (?).

"HAH?! Ano, etto…aku sedang…" jawab Eren terbata-bata.

"Mengamati gerak-gerikku?" Sambung Rivaille langsung.

"Ma, ma'af… ke-ketahuan ya?"

"Cih! Setidaknya mengelaklah sedikit jika dituduh. Kau langsung mengaku begitu. Nggak menarik, ah!" celoteh Rivaille. Tumben, dia bicara lebih dari dua kata pada orang asing.

Ternyata Eren pun menyadarinya. Betapa senangya dia bahwa ucapannya ditanggapi oleh senpainya yang satu ini. Meskipun dengan tatapan menusuk, sih.

"Mau pulang bareng?" pertanyaan yang sontak membuat Eren merasa melayang sebentar.

"E-eh? Senpai?" Eren _blushing_ di tempat memandang wajah Rivaille.

"Kenapa malah memandangku, sih? Kau selama ini selalu mengikuti ku. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku beranggapan kau anak baik. Kau bukan penguntit jahat, kan?"

"Bu-bukan! Saya mohon percayalah pada saya senpai! Saya sama sekali tidak ada maksud berbuat jahat pada senpai!" Eren memohon dengan suara keras sambil membungkuk mengakibatkan anak-anak yang ada di sekitar mereka heran. Terdengar berbagai bisikan yang mencemooh Eren karena mereka mengira Eren telah berani berbuat salah pada siswa terunggul itu. Namun―

Rivaille langsung menarik tangan Eren keluar perpustakaan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat anak-anak lain heran tercengang-cengang.

Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga gerbang sekolah.

"Bodoh sekali kau ini! Tidak usah berteriak seperti tadi kenapa, sih. Mereka semua sudah menganggapku menakutkan. Jadi pasti ada gossip yang enggak-enggak."

"Bukannya senpai memang menakutkan?" Eren bicara sambil ngos-ngosan.

TAK

Rivaille menjitak kepala Eren.

"Adu-duh…senpai~"

"Hmm…" Di luar dugaan Rivaille justru mengajak Eren kembali berjalan sambil merangkul pundaknya.

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Eren. Namun Rivaille pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah hingga tiba di depan sebuah café es krim.

"Mau mampir?" Rivaille menawari Eren.

Semburat merah yang tadi baru saja hilang, kini kembali lagi. Rivaille terlihat terkekeh kecil melihat hal itu.

"I-iya. Tapi senpai…sa-saya tidak ada persiapan uang sebelumnya."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan kutraktir." Rivaille masuk café sambil menggandeng tangan Eren.

"Kau tahu Eren? Aku biasa kesini. Tapi, aku kesini selalu dengan setumpuk buku lalu berkutat dengan sejumlah soal matematika, fisika, kimia dan sebagainya."

"Wah, senpai memang menakjubkan!"

"Huh, kenapa kau malah berkomentar seperti itu, bocah. Justru aku merasa―ah, sudahlah. Cepat makan es krimmu, meleleh tuh."

"Senpai sebenarnya merasa kesepian, iya kan? Hehe."

"Jangan sembarangan, bodoh!" Rivaille dengan sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap dinginnya menyendok es krim milik Eren.

"Tunggu, ini kan milikku!"

"Memangnya siapa yang membayar?"

"Senpai, kalau begini sama saja aku nanti tidak jadi makan―"

Eren diam saat Rivaille menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulut Eren.

"Manisnya. Kau sangat manis saat mulutmu penuh es krim seperti ini, Eren."

Kalimat sederhana Rivaille sukses membuat Eren blushing kembali. Entah Eren sadar atau tidak, Rivaille semakin lama semakin ramah terhadap Eren.

Hening.

"Kau tahu, Eren?"

"Mm?"

"Selain memecahkan berbagai soal, ternyata ada yang lebih menyenagkan."

"…"

"K au menyenangkan, Eren. Kau lebih menyenagkan daripada soal fisika yang paling sulit sekalipun."

"Senpai…"

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut. Aku…sebenarnya sudah lama menguntitmu. Bahkan sebelum kau menguntitku kau sudah lebih dulu menguntitmu. Tapi kau tidak sadar karena yah, aku tahu kau bodoh."

"Ha? Eh?"

"Aku menemukan kehidupanmu menyenagkan. Bersama keluarga bahagia, di kelilingi teman-teman yang dapat kau percaya. Sedangkan aku, orang tua ku selalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan. Aku tidak punya teman. Mereka menjauhi ku karena mengira aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka. Sebagai pelampiasan, aku terus berkutat dengan buku."

"Tidak, senpai kau adalah orang yang bahagia―"

"Bahagia? Eren, kalau kau menganggap seperti itu, lalu buktikan. Buat aku bahagia."

"I-itu…"

"Kau mau selalu bersama denganku kan, Eren?" kali ini nada Rivaille terdengar memohon.

Eren menunduk. Respon Eren membuat Rivaille canggung.

"Oh, eh~ a-aku bercand―" merasa Eren tidak menaggapi pernyataanya, Rivaille mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, senpai! A-ku sangat menyukaimu!" Eren terbata-bata dengan kalimatnya.

"Be-begitu." Rivaille pun kali ini ikutan _blushing_.

Mereka kemudia melanjutkan menikmati es krim masing-masing.

"Eren, jangan terlalu cepat kalau makan es krim, nanti tersedak. Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau gugup?"

"E~eh?"

"Ada es krim di pipi mu tuh." Rivaille menyentuh pipi Eren dengan khidmat. Dia mengambil es krim di pipi Eren lalu dia memakannya.

"Manis. Ternyata lebih manis kalau sudah tersentuh kulitmu, Eren."

Eren hanya diam membatu dengan wajah semakin memerah dan mulut penuh es krim.

"Aku ingin merasakan lebih banyak es krim yang sudah tersentuh olehmu, Eren."

"Se-senpai?"

Rivaille dengan gerakan tiba-tiba mencium Eren. Eren hanya bisa terbelalak atas tindakan Rivaille.

"Mmp…se-senpai―"

Rivaille memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman panjangnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Eren meminta izin untuk menginvasi mulutnya. Eren, yang tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga 'menginginkan' hal ini hanya bisa pasrah.

Ciuman mereka lepas.

"Ha―hah…"

Eren terlihat kelelahan dengan ciuman tiba-tiba tadi.

"Senpai, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau masih saja berkata seperti itu. Dari dulu aku juga mencintaimu."

Dari luar jendela café es krim, Erwin Smith, si ketua kelas dan Hanji Zoe, si ketua OSIS melihat adegan si jenius Rivaille dengan si biasa-biasa saja Eren Jaeger. Mereka berdua tersenyum geli.

"Ternyata si jenius pun butuh cinta." Komentar Erwin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hahaha." Timpal Hanji.

**FIN**

**Thanks for read and review :D**

**N/A:** Ini adalah fic pertama saya di akun ini. Semoga gak buruk-buruk amat. Tehee…


End file.
